chocolate
by ichizenkaze
Summary: 'hyung.. aku mau coklat' 'tentu.. tapi kau harus bayar dulu, manis' DaeLo hereee.. DAEHYUNXZELO.. RnR Juseyooo...


**Author : Han NN**

**Tittle : Chocolate**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong**

**.**

Genre : romance, rrrrr a lil fluff, School Life

.

Lenght : just drable

.

Warning : TYPO masih ada, engga EYD yepp.. Shonen-ai, BOYXBOY .. agak sedikit ga jelas.. don't like with my pair? Just don't read it..

.

A/N : choi junhong punya jung daehyun tapi jung daehyun tetep milik saya..

.

Summary : 'hyung.. aku mau coklat' 'tentu.. tapi kau harus bayar dulu, manis.'

.

HAPPY READING..

.

.

.

.

Junhong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur besar miliknya. Handuk kecil masih melingkar dilehernya, dia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang baru saja dia urus didalam kamar mandi. Baju yang dipakainya pun terlihat sedikit basah akibat buliran air yang belum terlalu mengering dan menetes kedalam bajunya. Namun, ketenangannya terusik saat sesatu di bawah punggungnya terasa bergetar. Junhong menggapai-gapai ponselnya yang ternyata tertindih tubuhnya itu.

Dia mendengus sesaat sebelum mengangkat hubungan telepon dari seseorang bernama 'Jung Daehyun' yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yo" sapa Junhong sambil menggesekkan handuknya pada rambut biru kelamnya.

"Yo, Choi Junhong kau sedang apa?" suara di ujung sana nampak sangat bersemangat.

"sedang berbaring dengan tenang, dan kau mengganggu ku hyung.." jawab Junhong dengan tenang.

Junhong hanya mampu memasang wajah datar saat didengarnya suara Daehyun yang tertawa.

"apanya yang lucu?" tanya Junhong

"kau tentu saja, my Junhong.."

Jika saja mereka saat ini sedang bertemu, sudah dipastikan Daehyun pasti akan mecubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"tidak lucu" jawab Junhong.

"hey, kau kenapa? Umma tidak membelikan mu coklat lagi?"

Merutuk pada Daehyun yang terlalu mengenalnya. Dan Junhong hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil karena sedikit merasa malu. dia bersikap seperti seorang anak kecil, seragam menengah atas yang dia pakai seolah hanya bentuk luar dari dirinya saja. sebenarnya, sikapnya sangat jauh dari seragam yang sering dipakainya.

"ayolah.. temani aku untuk saat ini. jangan menjadi menyebalkan disaat saat seperti ini" rayu Daehyun dengan suara yang cukup memelas.

"tidak biasanya kau menelpon jam seperti ini hyung" Junhong melirik jam dinding di sudut kamarnya. Jam 5 sore. Biasanya kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk bermain game online.

"di apartemen ku sedang padam listriknya. Kau tidak lihat kalau diluar sana sedang hujan lebat?"

"lalu hubungannya mati lampu dengan hujan lebat itu apa?" tanya Junhong terdengar lelah. Tak mengerti dengan fikiran Daehyun yang berfikir tak jelas.

"apa ya.. apa ya.. sebentar aku sedang berfikir.."

Junhong menghela nafas panjang. kini, dia memang harus benar-benar menyebut kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan 'jung pabo'.

"AHH.. hujan lebat diluar sana menyebabkan salah satu pohon yang tumbuh didepan apartemen ku tumbang"

"lalu hubungannya pohon tumbang dengan mati lampu itu apa?" Junhong langsung menarik boneka stitch yang berada didekatnya dan menggigitnya kuat-kuat. Kekasihnya sangat bodoh...

"begini sayang, pohon yang tumbang itu mengenai salah satu aliran listrik dalam apartemen ku, Junhong-ah. Itu mungkin yang membuat pihak apartemen memadamkan seluruh aliran listrik, kau mengerti sekarang?"

Dan Junhong hanya mampu bergumam kata ya sambil memeluk boneka stitch erat-erat.

"jadi, kau mau menemai ku sampai listrik nyala kembali bukan?"

Junhong memutar matanya "bisa saja, Asal kau berjanji besok akan membelikan ku coklat"

"tentu. Tentu saja, kau mau berapa batang coklat?"

Junhong mengusap dagunya "sepuluh!" teriaknya dengan antusias.

"hanya sepuluh?" goda Daehyun di ujung sana.

Junhong menyipitkan matanya "aku mau satu kotak!" ketus Junhong sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"satu kotak itu ada berapa batang coklat?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada penasaran.

"24 batang" jawab Junhong dengan cepat. dia sudah terbiasa membeli coklat sebanyak itu.

"24? Oke.."

Junhong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Apakah benar Daehyun akan membelikannya cokat satu kardus?

"hyung.. kau sungguh-sungguh?" pasti Junhong..

"tentu.. 24 batang.. ya.. berarti bayarannya adalah 24 ciuman di bibir" jelas Daehyun dengan nada serius.

Pipinya memanas, Junhong dengan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya pada boneka dalam pelukannya. Jika saja mereka kini tengah bersama, bisa dipastika Junhong akan memukul kepala Daehyun kuat-kuat.. Dasar Daehyun mesum..

"tidak mau! Lebih baik aku membelinya sendiri" ucap Junhong dengan suara pelan.

Dia bisa dengar derai tawa Daehyun di ujung sana. Bodoh. Mesum. Jahil. Itulah Daehyun.

"yakin kau mau membelinya sendiri? bukannya kau sedang menabung untuk membeli lensa kamera mu yang sedang rusak?"

STRIKE.. Perkataan Daehyun sangat tepat. Junhong langsung mengernyit kesal. kenapa Daehyun bisa begitu sangat mengetahui dirinya?

"ridak tahu!" Junhong menendang-nendang selimut yang berada dalam jangkauan kakinya.

Kesal. karena dia memang sangat ingin makan coklat saat ini.. dan tadi, umma-nya dengan tegas menolak permintaan Junhong untuk membelikannya coklat karena alasan Junhong sudah membeli dua kotak coklat minggu lalu.

"hyung... aku mau coklat" nada menggemaskan andalannya pun dia keluarkan.

"ne? Tentu saja. tapi ya.. kau harus membayarnya, manis" nada jahil terdengar dengan jelas dalam pendengaran Junhong.

"hyung.. Daehyun hyung.. hyung.."

Daehyun tidak bisa bertahan pada nada yang selalu dipakai Junhong untuk merayu nya.

"hyung.. aku mau coklat.. hyung.. Daehyun hyung.. belikan aku coklat"

Daehyun terdiam sesaat. sedikit tarikan senyuman kemenangan terbentuk di wajah Junhong.

"besok aku akan membawakannya ke kelas mu" ujar Daehyun terdengar tenang.

"benarkah?" binar dimata junghong terpancar.

"tentu, dengan bayaran dari mu tentu saja. nah.. listrik apartemen ku sudah menyala. Selamat bersitirahat Choi Junhong.. jangan lupa besok bayarannya, oke?" Daehyun berbicara dengan sangat cepat dan segera menutup sambungan teleponnya. Junhong mematung.. dia menyentuh bibirnya..

24?!

:

:

:

"TARAAAAA"

Junhong menatap pada Daehyun yang kini tengah membawa kotak yang dipastikan berisi coklat yang sangat diinginkannya. Daehyun mengulurkan kotak tersebut ke arah junghong.

"aku membelikan mu yang ukurannya sedikit besar. Kau mau tahu berapa isinya?" tanya Daehyun dengan jahil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Junhong.

Junhong menggeleng sambil memundurkan langkahnya.

"32" walau Junhong sudah menggeleng tetap saja Daehyun masih memberi tahunya.

"hyung.." Junhong mendorong dada Daehyun yang semakin mendekat. Dia bukan takut pada sikap Daehyun. Daehyun memang selalu seperti itu padanya. Daehyun memang selalu menggodanya dengan cara mendekatkan wajah mereka. dan dengan tak berdosa, Daehyun akan berkata jika dia menyukai wajah Junhong yang bersemu merah saat wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Tepat. Wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini.

Junhong mengambil kotak coklat yang diulurkan Daehyun.

"lalu?"

Daehyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Junhong dengan serempak akan memundurkan langkahnya. sesaat Junhong merutuk pada dinding belakangnya yang menutup pergerakannya untuk berjalan mundur. Lorong kelas yang sudah sepi hanya membuat degupan jantung Junhong semakin tak beraturan. Mereka sering berada dalam posisi seperti ini, namun Junhong masih saja malu dan sedikit menghidarinya.

Lengan Daehyun mengurung pergerakan Junhong. Menumpu lengannya pada dinding didepannya sehingga Junhong tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup beberapa kali bibir Junhong. Dalam setiap kecupannya Daehyun akan bergumam sambil menghitung sudah berapa banyak kecupan ringan yang telah dia lakukan pada Junhong. Perlakuan Daehyun ini membuat Junhong merasakan pipinya semakin memanas.

"12" gumam Daehyun tepat didepan dibibir Junhong.

Daehyun tersenyum puas. "kecupan ringan sebagai pembuka" bisik Daehyun.

.

"20 selebihnya.. kau harus bersiap.. Choi Junhong.."

.

.

.

Ngggg... ini FF buat ka Rina sih.. buat ka Nita juga

Dan buat pastinya buat kalian DaeLo shipper in the world #lebay..

Just hope you like it.. dan maaf kalo agak sedikit aneh.. just.. i can't hold my imagination while i'm in a exam right now.. just love DaeLo very much. They're my moodbooster.. C'mon.. let's love DaeLo together *peluk daehyun* *zelo juga*

.

RnR juseyooooo...


End file.
